


Sleepy Crows

by YukiSetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, but everyone else loves it, especially suga, hinatas clingy when he sleeps, idk what this is, kageyama is the awkward victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSetsu/pseuds/YukiSetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a bus ride home, Hinata accidentally falls asleep - to the delight of other members -  on Kageyama's arm. Quiet chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Crows

**Author's Note:**

> I WASN'T READY FOR THAT NEW HAIKYUU CHAPTER. 
> 
> I just realized this story's actually short af oops. Everything seems longer when you're scrolling through it in a word doc ^^;;

The telltale rocking of the bus was what had Kageyama drifting back into reality. Sleep eagerly tugged him back, but he nonetheless cracked his eyes open, turning to glance out the window so he could gauge the time of day. But before he could even focus on the window, another object in front of him caught his attention. His reaction time still dulled by the drowsiness, he blinked a few times before realizing that the thing was actually a camera in his face.

He'd barely begun to jerk away when the camera immediately disappeared. Kageyama froze, his wide eyes meeting hazel ones.

“Don't move one inch, Kageyama.” Sugawara's voice was an urgent whisper, pulling the phone camera back into view from where it was hidden behind the seat in front of him.

“What--” The rest of Kageyama's body seemed to regain its life, finally alerting him to the unnatural weight on his right shoulder. He glanced down, only seeing a mop of orange hair buried heavily against him, as if he were some bed.

The realization finally dawned on him, and he could feel the heat racing up to his face almost too quickly. He shifted, ready to shove Hinata off him when Sugawara made a small noise of disapproval.

“Kageyama, don't you dare.” Sugawara whispered, the phone in his hand temporarily forgotten as he shot Kageyama a stern look.

Kageyama had no idea what was going on, but he was starting to get a feeling he didn't like it. “B-but, Suga-san...”

Another head popped up from the seat next to Sugawara. Even from the dim lighting provided by the setting sun, Kageyama caught the amused expression on the captain's face.

“Hinata's tired, you shouldn't wake him after he just fell asleep.” Daichi added quietly, a knowing smile on his face.

Kageyama sputtered, a hand still poised in the air to push off the weight on his side. “I'm tired too!” His voice came out reflexively as a whisper in case the other teammates around them were sleeping.

There was a faint rustling before Kageyama caught another pair of eyes staring in his direction, this time from a seat further ahead across the aisle. Just great. His face felt like it was going to burn off from the embarrassment.

“What's all the whispering abou--” Tanaka's sleepy expression froze, eyes taking in the situation before he let out a wolfish grin. “Oh ho ho, what is this? I'm amazed Kageyama hasn't shoved Hinata off yet.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue, waving off his comment. “But look, it makes a nice picture!”

Tanaka hummed lightly, bringing a hand to his chin as he looked more closely in their direction. At this point, Kageyama's raised arm was tired to the point where it fell limp at his side. He should've pushed the dumbass off when he had the chance.

“Hmm, you're right.” Tanaka voice was a bit louder this time. “Oi, Kageyama. Pretend like Hinata's a girl and fall asleep next to him!”

Kageyama felt the blood rushing to his face even more, and he instinctively straightened up, ready to reject the notion. The movement had Hinata's head sliding off of Kageyama's arm, head ducking forward as the four's conversation came to a halt. A small grumble emanated from Hinata before he blindly reached for Kageyama's arm, grabbing and snuggling against it even more.

“This dumbass--” Kageyama was ready to chuck Hinata out the window at this point.

Someone began laughing, trying—and failing—to cover up the noise even over the low rumbling of the bus engine. Tanaka glanced over to his side, joining in the snickering with Nishinoya, who had caught wind of the situation.

“Shoyo's completely knocked out!” Nishinoya barely managed between giggles.

Sugawara brought the camera up again, his hands still slightly shaking from small chuckles. Daichi had disappeared back into his seat, but Kageyama could hear the captain's low rumbles of laughter filling the bus. This, by far, was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

“Kageyama, as your senpai, I'm ordering you not to move.” Sugawara whispered, laughing lightly as he readied the camera.

“I'd wager that this might be one of the most humiliating things to happen to you, isn't it, King?” Tsukishima's monotonous voice was tinged with mocking amusement. Kageyama was glad he couldn't see Tsukishima from where he was sitting, because it meant Tsukishima wouldn't see his expression. Yamaguchi's telltale snickering followed Tsukishima's comment, and Kageyama finally had enough.

Ignoring Sugawara's quiet protests, Kageyama lifted a hand and pushed against Hinata's head, trying to free himself from the person latched onto his side. He might as well have been wrestling with an octopus. “Go sleep on that side, you dumbass!”

Hinata's peaceful expression scrunched into one of irritation. His hand shot out, grabbing at Kageyama's wrist and pulling it back down. Nestling closer against the arm he was sleeping on, he let out a long sigh.

“Five more minutes, mom...” Hinata mumbled before seemingly drifting off.

The noises Kageyama made couldn't have been identified as words. Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, and Nishonoya were shaking with barely subdued laughter at this point, Sugawara even abandoning his phone as he buried his face in his hands.

“Did he just call you 'mom'?!” Ennoshita's voice rang out from behind, only furthering Kageyama's dread that this catastrophe was waking everyone else up.

“You heard wrong!” Kageyama shot back, tugging his wrist free from Hinata's now limp grip.

“He definitely called you 'mom'.” Nishinoya cackled, smacking Tanaka's shoulder heartily.

“How unbecoming of a king.” Tsukishima voice drifted back in, clearly enjoying the situation.

“Um,” Asahi's quiet voice piped up, almost barely missed over the giggles filling the bus. “I think we're almost here, so maybe we should wake Hinata up.” Kageyama decided that Asahi was currently his favorite third year.

Sugawara pouted, the remnants of laughter still lingering in his eyes. “You're no fun, Asahi.”

Not waiting for permission, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shoulders this time, shaking it without no regards to being gentle. If this didn't wake him up, then he was definitely throwing him across the aisle.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open at the sudden disturbance, blinking owlishly. He stared blankly in front of him for a few seconds before it seemed to hit him that he wasn't in a bed. Almost in a daze, he glanced sideways, too half-asleep to catch the deathly aura in Kageyama's glare.

“Wha- Kageyama? I thought I was at home...” He raised a hand to rub at his eye, only then realizing that something was impeding his movement. He glanced down, his face going bright red when noticing that it was wrapped around Kageyama's arm. With a shout, he jerked his hands away, pushing himself as close as he could to the window.

“Geh, what are you doing?!” Hinata yelped, his arms now raised defensively in front of him. The laughter had renewed, this time loudly as there was no longer a need to be quiet on Hinata's behalf. Kageyama could feel his face going red again, but he was pretty sure Hinata's was redder.

“ _Your_ arms were around _my_ arm, you complete dumbass!”

 

 


End file.
